Little Android
by kittycat1277
Summary: What if Dr.Gero made a diffrent android. And what if that little andriod ran into are favroite geen alien. PiccoloXOC
1. Enter The Little Android,Hoshika

Little Android

Enter The Little Android Hoshika

Warnings/notice: My OC will be talking in third person sometimes

Disclamier: I own nothing but my OC

was is his lab working on one of experments. He was trying to make the perfect being. The perfect android. made a few more adjustments to his little exprement and it was finally done. With a press of a button a little android girl was brought into this world. The girl had short black hair pulled into a curly ponytail. she had misty, dark blue eyes. she had blue jean shorts and a plain orange shirt on. Her eyes opened slowly. The evil doctor looked at the little girl in awe, thinking that this girl, along with her three older sibilings ,would be able to destory the one who destoryed the Red Ribbion Army. Son Goku. The Girl looked up at her creator. seemed confused. The girl looked as if she had no evil in her eyes. The complete opposite of evil. She had love in her eyes.

"Android 15 is your name." The Doctor stated.

"Android 15?" The little girl muttered. " I don't like that name."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Gero said furstated with the little girl.

"How about Hoshika, Hoshi for short." She explained.

" No! Your name is-"

"Hoshika."

"No it's not"

"Yes!"

"Are you disobeying me, Android 15!"

"Hoshika doesn't like you." Hoshika said glaring at him.

"Why are you speaking like that. You will speak the right way around me got it!" he screamed.

"You can't tell Hoshika what to do!Hoshika does what she wants!" Said the brave seven year old girl as she took to the sky. She flew away from the hidden lab as fast as she .He didn't chase after her. _' I will destory her along with Goku.' _the doctor owed.

The girl quickly got tired of flying so she came in for a landing. Hoshika walked through the forest she had landed in for hours on end. She was about to give up all hope untill she saw a tall figure floating about three inches off the ground with his arms and legs crossed. She ran to the person but, she suddenly stopped. her legs gave up on her. Her eyes closed. Hoshika fell face first into the lush, green grass. No movment. The person she attempted to ask for help picked her up and flew her to nearby cave.

* * *

><p>How was that. Yes im aware there is already a android 15. Read and Review.<p> 


	2. Hoshika's new friend

Little Android

Hoshika's new friend

Warnings: hoshika talks in third person sometimes

Disclaimer: I Don't own Dbz.

Claimer: I own Hoshika

* * *

><p>The little android was just waking up, and she had no idea how the heck she got to where was. Her eyes opened slowly. She slowly made her up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.<p>

_' W-Was I sleeping. No! Hoshika is a android. Hoshika doesn't need sleep! I-I-I. Oh forget it. Hoshika is a defective android.'_

Hoshika looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cave. Then she saw the person again. Not trusting her legs, Hoshika crawled over to the figure to get a closer look. The person she saw had green skin and pointy ears. Wearing a purple training GI with a turban and a cape.

"Hi" Hoshika said in a shy voice. Not knowing if she should trust this person.

"Where are you parents?" The gruff voice said

"What are parents?" She asked

The pointy eared person just stayed quiet. Wondering if this girl was just playing dumb or being serious.

"What's your name and what are you?" Hoshika asked.

"Piccolo, i'm a namek."

"Oh, I'm Hoshika! I'm a android!"

Piccolo looked at the girl in shock. _' did she say andriod? As in the androids Trunks told us about' _Piccolo quickly got into a fighting stance. Hoshika stood up as well and copied Piccolo's stance. " You should get out of here, if you know what's go for you." Piccolo growled.

"I would." Hoshika said dropping her stance. " But Hoshika has nowhere to go." a tear slid down her pale face. Hoshkia roughly wipped it away. She wasn't suppose to have these emotions.

" You can stay here ,i guess" Piccolo muttered, feeling sad for the young girl.

"Really!" She exclaimed. Piccolo just nodded. Hoshkia grabbed Piccolo's legs and shrieked with happiness.

" Your Hoshika's new friend, Piccolo! Were gonna be friends forever!"

_' Dear kami, what did i get myself into.' _Piccolo thought trying to shake the girl off his leg.

New Chapter Yay. Hoshika: Read and Review!


	3. Flowers

Little Andrioid

Flowers

Warning: Hoshika talks in third person.

Dislamier: I do NOT own dbz if i did it would change.

* * *

><p><em>Tap Tap Tap, <em>a obnoxious sound. _Tap Tap Tap_, The sound continued. The sound was coming from a young girl in a cave. She was continuously tapping her index finger aganist the icy, hard stone that made up the cave she was in. The girl was obviously bored. The namek sitting arcoss from the girl was getting annoyed by the sound of tapping every five seconds. The namek opened his eyes and glared at the girl. A glare that said "Hoshika, cut. It. Out." Luckily Hoshika got the message and stopped. The namek slipped back into meditation. The namek was calm until, but childish little Hoshi climbed on the namek's back, onto his shoulders, then onto his head.

"Piccolo, I'm bored." Hoshika groaned.

"Then go do something." he repiled.

"Do what"

"For one, get off my head." She obeyed him without a second though.

The rambunctious girl sat back down at the spot she was orignally sitting at. slience filled the cave for a while until. _Tap Tap Tap. _Piccolo grabbed the collar of the T-shirt that Hoshikas was wearing. He punch the girl on her head leaving a bump behind.

"Owwww! Your mean!" She shrieked

"And your annoying."

Hoshika snobbed away from Piccolo and pouted. Few minutes later Hoshikas scurried over to the opening of the cave and jumped out. Piccolo peaked out the opening, Hoshika was flying.

The brave little seven year old was flying away to give Piccolo a little space. She spottted a magnificent, cristal blue river surrounded by fresh green grass. Her smile reached ear to ear. She went for a landing. She saw many flowers that she admired greatly. She saw red, blue purple,yellow and orange flowers that were very beautiful.A smart idea cross her mind. She picked almost every flower she saw and got to work.

A hour or two passed by and Piccolo started getting worried about the girl. Not to mention she was an android, so he wasn't able to sense her. Her tiny feet touched the bottom of the cave. Hoshika's hands were behind her back. She was hiding a little present for the grumpy namek.

" Piccolo, close your eyes!" She said hyperly

"They are closed." He responded.

Hoshika quickly switched the turban of his head with a flower crown she made herself. With roses, daisys, tulups, lilys,iris and jasmine.( I know alot about flowers.) The type A girl told the namek to open his eyes. He didn't need to, but he did. He grabbed the flower crown of his head and just starred at it.

"It's my little way of saying sorry for being so bratty." She said with a smile. He starred at the crown a little longer.

"Thank you." He muttered "Sorry for hitting you."

"That's okay! Beacuse your my friend!" She said glomping Piccolo.

"Stupid kid." He muttered as Hoshika burried her head in his chest.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter ^_^<p> 


	4. Thunder And Nightmares

Little Android.

Thunderstorm and nightmares

Warnings: Hoshika talks in third person

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own dbz but i do own Hoshika.

Hoshika: ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The skies were gray and depressing. Rain was pouring. Usually kids would be bored watching the rain fall but, Hoshika loved the rain. She loved everything about it. Just then a crack of lighting lit up the sky followed by roaring thunder. Hoshika screamed loudly while coverling her ears. Piccolo looked at the girl in confusion. He studied her. She had unshed tears hanging from her eyelashes. Her hands were over her ears. She was shaking violently.<p>

"What's your problem?" Piccolo asked.

"Hoshika's scared." More thunder roared louder than the last one. She whimpered. She scooted away from the opening of the cave and got closer to lighting bolt followed by loud thunder made Hoshika jump into Piccolo's lap.

"P-Piccolo, W-what was t-that? She said sobbing a little.

"It was thunder." He anwsered. She wrapped her little arms around Piccolo's waist. She osuddenly felt safer when she was in his lap. She felt safeness she would never had felt. She giggled at the thought of her sitting in 's. On the other hand, Piccolo was completely confused. The girl went from scared to happy. This girl was too much. Piccolo had felt as if he was training gohan all over again. Another clap of thunder roared out loud followed by a crack of lighting. She screamed again. Piccolo's senstive ears rung.

"Stop screaming." he said still in agony.

"Sorry." She said. faint blush crept onto her cheeks when she relized she was still in Piccolo's lap. She got out his lap but she laid her head against he knee. She fell asleep drifting into a peaceful sleep. or so she thought.

After twenty mintutes of sleeping Hoshika started twisting and turning in her sleep. Piccolo starred at the girl before digging into her thoughts trying to find what he dream is about.

Hoshika was running away from something. She heard voices saying something the voices were said stuff like " Come back Android 15." and "You belong with us." She was stopped in the middle of running. She was grabbed by two robotic arms. It was . She screamed for help. "Nooo! Stop it!" She yelled. "Face it. Android 15! Your a failure!" " No! No! **NOOOOOOO!**"

Hoshika's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up. She was covered in sweat. She looked at Piccolo. Tears formed in her eyes. She wrapped her small arms around his waist again. She sobbed loudly. Piccolo ackwardly patted her head. When she calmed down she whispered something in Piccolo's GI.

"Piccolo, Promise you'll stay with Hoshika." She Whispered. He said nothing. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please." She said feeling like she could break into tears any moment.

"I promise." Piccolo said softy.

Hoshika couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>This was a fun chapter to write.<p> 


	5. What's A Boy?

Little Android.

What's a Boy?

Warnings: Hoshika talks in third person

Hoshika: Enjoy the new chapter *Smiles*

A/N: I'm gonna start starting the story with a word.

* * *

><p>Friends.<p>

Hoshika has only had one friend and that is Piccolo. She was sound asleep while Piccolo was out training. She was on her back snoring. Two feet landed on the rocky floor of the cave. It was a boy. The kid was wearing the same thing as Piccolo and he had spiky, messy hair pulled into a ponytail. Hoshika was just waking up. She yawned loudly, rubbed her eyes and found her self starring somebody she doesn't know in the face. She jumped up and got into a fighting stance. She began to circle around the eyed the boy. _' He lookes nothing like me or Piccolo._'

"What are you." Hoshika growled.

"A boy." He responed sounding slighlty confused.

"A boy?" She repeated. "What's a boy?" She asked. The boy thought for a minute.

"Poke my chest." The boy said. Hoshika did. It was hard and bold. "Now poke yours." So she did. Her's more flimsy that his.

"Oh,i get it." Hoshika smiled. "What's your name."

"Gohan." He said. She smiled at him.

"I'm Hoshika." Gohan thought for a mintue. He was trying to remember what he came there for.

"Oh yeah, Where's Piccolo-san." Gohan thought for a mintue. She really didn't know where Piccolo was. She scracthed her head in irritation.

"Uh, I don't where Piccolo is but, he might be training." Gohan thought for a mintue.

"Well, wanna play a game."

"A game? What's a game?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Something to pass the time." He thought of a game to play with her."We can play truth,dare, double dare, kiss a boy or torture."

"Uh, yeah lets play that." She said.

"Pick one."

"Uh, Dare." She said sounding unsure.

"I dare you to.." He trailed off. He looked around the cave, when Gohan saw a rock he got an idea. "crush this rock." He finsihed tossing the rock to her. " Okay." She said. Gohan was thinking how hard this was gonna be for the little girl.

**CRACK!**

The rock that Hoshika had her hand was now redused to a pile of ruble. She gave a innocent innocent smile towards gohan. His eyes darted towards her, he shook it off and smiled back at her.

"Your really strong, aren't you." He said chuckling. She nodded her head.

"Okay, you pick one Gohan!" Hoshika chirpped.

"Dare."

"Uh, I dare you to crush a rock." She smiles.

"No Hoshika you're supossed to give me a diffrent dare." Gohan said.

"Oh, Uhhhhhh..." She trailed off. "Do a handstand for three minutes

"Okay!" Gohan chirped. He stood up, flipped him self over and stood on his hands.

Two minutes later~

"Hoshi-Chan, can i stop?" asked a drained looking Gohan.

"Why? " She asked. " Three minutes aren't up yet."

"The blood is rushing to my head."

"Weeeeeellllll..." She pondered outloud. "Okay!" She chirped as Gohan fell over and grunted as the blood came back into his body.

"Okay, Your turn."

"Uhhhhhh, Kiss the boy."

"Oooooo! I want you too kiss Piccolo-san!" Gohan said grinning like crazy. Hoshika blushed. This is one of the things she actually knew about.

"Um, Okay." She said.

This went on for hours. The duo give each other silly dares as in: Doing a back flip, Licking the ground, walking on one foot and making silly faces. Then Piccolo came back.

"Hiya Piccolo-san!" Gohan greeted. Piccolo grunted and asked the boy why he was here.

"Dad wanted to know when you were coming back to train for the androids." Gohan said.

_'Androds?" _Hoshika thought.

"I'll be back soon." Piccolo repiled.

"Okay." He turned to Hoshika. "Bye Hoshi-Chan. I'll come play with you again some time, okay."

"Yay!" She said pulling Gohan into a quick and tight hug." Gohan made his way his way out the cave.

"Bye Gohan-kun!" She yelled waving her hands. When he was out of sight , Hoshika laid down on the cave floor, curled into a ball and went to sleep.

" Oh, wait!" She said outloud. She got up and postioned herself in front of Piccolo. She leaned forward and presses her lips to his. He gasped quietly in suprise. She ended the kiss with a smile.

"Good night, Piccolo-San." She said with blush all over her cheeks. Piccolo sat there in utter confusion.

* * *

><p>Hoshika: Read And Review! *smiles*<p> 


	6. Son-Goku must die!

Son-Goku Must Die!

Warnings: None

"I WANT GOHAN-KUN!" Hoshika screams from the top of her lungs. "GOHAN!GOHAN!GOHAN!GOHAN!" Hoshika had been requesting another playdate with Gohan ever since she woke up this morning. her face was flustered from yelling and throwing rock all over the place. She stomped, jumped and even threw herself at the cave wall, trying to be as dramatic as she can. She suddenly threw herself at the meditating Piccolo, who was trying to ingrore her yells.

She wrapped her arms around him as far as they could go. "Woe is me. Woe is me!" She exclamed. "What kind of world do we live in when we can't even visit our friends!" She started to wail again. Piccolo grunted and threw her off of him. _'Well, throwing a tantrum is out.'_ she thought. The next best thing is got on her knees in front of Piccolo. "Pwease Pwiccolo-san!" she winned.

"No" He replied

"Pwease!"

"No Hoshika."

"PWEASE, PWICCOLO-SAN!" Piccolo was beyond annoyed with the girl. So he finally gave in. "Fine. I'll take you to go see him just calm down." He said. "Yay!" She yelled. "I'm gonna see Go-han! I'm gonna see Go-han!" She said in a sing song both took off in a hurry.

When they landed in front of the son house and Hoshika knocked on the door like crazy, not relizing Piccolo had left. A woman with black hair tied up in a bun answered the door. She blinked a few times and smiled at the young girl. "Hello, my name is Chi-Chi, What's yours?" She said sweetly. "Hoshika." She answered. Chi-Chi gasped at how ripped up and bleak the little android's clothes were. "Oi! A young lady like you shouldn't be wearing such torn up clothes." Chi-Chi stated. "Come now, i'll give you some of my old clothes." She let Hoshika in and guided her up the stairs. _'I wonder why Piccolo just left Hoshika here.' _Hoshika thought.

After a few mintues of picking and trying on clothes Hoshika finally found her perfect style. Her hair was now in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white tee shirt under blue jean overalls. She looked like a boy. Chi-Chi sighed and said "I can't belive how much of a tomboy i was back then" "What's a Tomboy?" Hoshika asked. "Nothing sweetheart." Hoshika started an thinking really hard. So hard that a vain popped out of her head and she made cute , little grunting sounds. Suddenly a light bulb popped over her head. "Where is Gohan?" She asked . Chi-Chi almost fell over. "How do you know my son!" She asked curiousily. "What's a son? Oh, nevermind." Hoshika said shaking her head. " We met yesterday." Chi-Chi just shook it off and guided Hoshi to her sons room. "Gohan you have a visiter." Chi-Chi chirpped happily. Gohan took a look and almost threw his textbooks to the ground. " Hoshi-chan!" "Gohan-kun!" They ran towards each other and embraced, Hoshika wrapping her small legs around his small waist. Chi-Chi smiled. "Hoshika missed Gohan!" "Gohan missed Hoshika too!"

The door down stairs creakes while it open and a voice called out "Chi-Chi! Im home. I brought fish!" "Who's that." Hoshika asked. "My dad." Gohan said. Hoshika had no idea what a dad was but she didnt even fell like asking anymore. They all walked down stairs and saw a man that she instantly hated with a passion. "Hi, little girl my name is Goku, What's your name." "Hoshika." she spat. Goku instantly got nervous. Hoshika's eyes got heavy with hate and revenge. "Goku must die!" Hoshika said launching at Goku, roaring like a angry lion. Goku screamed out of shock and tried to pry the little girls tiny hands of his shirt. her somewhat long nails started digging into his shirt and his skin. "Die!" she screamed. Gohan wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her off. He ran off with Hoshika in his succesfully took her into the kitchen.

"What the heck, Hoshika!" Gohan exclaimed "What's up with you."

"I'm an android." Hoshika said, extermemly close to crying her eyes out. "It's in my nature."

"You're an android? Why didn't you tell me?" A tear escaped one of Hoshika's eyes. "I thought then you wouldn't want to be Hoshika's friend anymore. Gohan pulled his friend in a tight hug. Hoshika started to sob loudly. (loud enough for Goku to hear) "I hate being an android." Hoshika whispered loud enough for Gohan to hear. Goku saw the two and felt bad for them. He bent down and scooped them both in his arms. Hoshika was about to freak out when she hear the words _Im sorry _come from Goku's lips. "It's not your fault, I should have told you i was an android." She said tears still streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Goku." Hoshika said flashing a bitter smile. After a while of letting Hoshika let out all her crying, Goku patted her on the back. "I think i should go." Hoshika smiled. "Okay, Your welcome any time Hoshika." Goku said giving her a quick hug. Hoshika gave everyone a hug and took to the skies. When she landed at the cave. She gave Piccolo a hug before he could punch laid down and said "Good night Piccolo." She fell asleep. He waited until he was sure she was asleep before ruffling her hair (That was tooken out of an ponytail.) and said "Good night kid."


End file.
